fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Por siempre thu (sasuhina)
190.50.188.92 01:36 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Oh!! es el primer fic que ago asi que tengan pasiencia porfavor!!! Ojala les guste!!! PROLOGO: dicen que las tres reglas básicas son amistad amor y traicion!! aqui veremos como los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas son puestos a prueba... donde tendran que dar todo en este juegoo.. aqui la historia puede darse vuelta asiendo que nuestros protagonistas sufran.. por amor y por mantener una amistad..!! Cap 1 . EL COMIENZO.Ya era de mañana la portadora del byakugan se despertaba por la aturdidora alarma de su celular. Levantandose con fiaca se dirigia a su armario don encontraria su uniforme , el cual ella detestaba, pero se lo pondria igual para presentarse a las mesas de examenes.. Asi es la gran portadora de el byakugan Hinata Hyuga habia reprobado 5 materias por estar tan distraida en todo el año... habia tenido muchos conflictos en el año y era una desonra para la familia hyuga que ella este en ese estado ya que ella era una alumna de muy buenas notas..En otro lado de konoha el portador del sharingan se estaba bañando para ir a su mesa de examen, despierto ya que se habia quedado jugando con su celular toda la noche y estaba medio dormido.. obeamente el portador del sharingan no dejando su celular se metio a la ducha con su cel y todo no le importaba , era tan terco y obstinado que no hacia caso era un niño malcrido por su mama.. y siempre obtenia lo que qeria.. pero que mas se podria esperar del gran sasuke uchiha el mas popular de la secundaria inferior.. - - - Hinata pov. Esta maldita alarma soy una tonta por haber llevado tantas materias y todo por babocearme por los chics de secundaria superior y al fin no consegui nada de ellos pero por lo menos salgo con sai se que es menor que yo pero es tan dulce que la otra vez me hizo un dib. de cuando empezamos a salir era un tierno soy muy afortunada en salir con un chico como el.. bueno mejor busco el permiso y me voi a la escuela.. Fin hinata pov. - - - Sasuke pov. Oh soy un baka se me cayo el cel en la ducha .. haber si anda bien no importa.. bueno maldito uniforme como lo detesto aunque con el uniforme o sin el las vuelvo locas a todas las chicas del sencundario.. bakas como si fuera a darles una oportunidad a esas arrastradas.. tendrian que dejar de aserse la cabeza las bobas pero me gusta jugar con esas mediocres.. O///O OH!! un mensaje de hinata-san (Hola sasuke-kun como estas estudiaste para los examenes? jij )Ella siempre atenta es una gran amiga siempre ahi para mi aunque tan solo hablemos por mensajes ... nunka me atrevi a hablarle de frente 0///0 es la unica chica del salon que no se me a insinuado claroo por que se la pasa mirando al dobe de naruto de la secundaia superior y a mi hermano Itachi... que tenia el que no tenga yo va que tienen ellos que yo no tenga.. tranquilazate sasuke por actuas asi como si tuvieras celos o ¿no?.. Fin sasuke pov . - - - En la puerta de la escuela se veian 2 figuaras una masculina y otra femanina que se saludaban y entraban a la escuela eran la joven hyuga y el joven uchiha que solo estaban nerviosos por el examen a rendir ya que los 2 rendian 2 materias en el dia y era la primera vez (en el caso de hinata) que se lleva materias mientras que el uchiha habia repetido un año ya... -Hinata: konichiwa tenten, shikamaru, telmari, gaara, kiba y rock lee.. Todos. konichiwa hinata -san. mientras tsunade y kakashi los profesores seleccionados de cda materia a rendir dijo .... HINATA HINATA ... RAYOS H I N A TA DESPIERATA griataba hanabi.. -hinata: eh que pasa?? -hanabi:hinata despierta ya es tarde tienes que preparate para la cena d hoy... acordate de que papa orgnizo na reunion con la familia Uchiha para que tu y el hijo menor de fugaku (el padre de sasuke) vallan a la mima universidad... -hinata: ah! pero que hora es ? y yo y sasuke a la msma universidad si ni nos hablamos... -hanabi: oni-san tu no me habia dicho que en un tiempo eras la mejor amiga de saske-kun por eso nuestro para qiere hace esta cena para que vllan juntos ala universidad... hinata:hanabi entre ssuke y yo pasaron cosas que tu y nuestro padre jamas se enteraron pro yo y sasuke esamos peleados.. -hanabi:EH? HACE CUANTO?PORQE?bueno no importa otro dia me contaras ahora arreglate dentro de 2horas llegaran los uchiha -hinata:hai oni-san! arigato hanabi saia de la habitacion y se decia en un tono bajo yo se l que paso entre ustedes piensas que nose que que tu y sasuke salian... - - - pov.hinata ufs... tranquila hinata el hecho de que vas a ver a tus ex suegros no significa que le van a contar todo a tu padre tranquila no pasara mejor me arreglo total itachi(yo:aah!!! itachi san baba inner:boba segui contando la istoria) los obligara a que no cuenten nada... fin pov.hinata - - - despues de 2horas hinata ya estaba perfectamente arreglada llevaba vestido de color lila suave con escote en ve que exaltaba sus perfctos pechos redondos que se ataba atras del cuello con un cinturon negro que encajaba perfectamnte en su sintura de princesa con unos tacos altos de color azul dark y unos colgantes del mismo color.. su pelo estaba recogido con una vandita elastica. mientras neji y hanabi ayudaban a hiashi a poner la mesa ... en un momento se escucho que tokaban la puerta hanabi fue a ver si eran los uchina y al paresr no se eqivakaba eran ellos fugaku mikoto itachi inclusibe sasuke... hanabi los hizo pasary los llevo asta la sala onde neji y hiashi estaban esperano a hinata para poder comer.. -fugaku:hiashi buen amigo ¿como estas? tanto iemp sin vernos? -hiashi:fugaku tanto tiempo amigo ¿como estas? -mikoto:hiashi ¿como esta? no no emos vito desde que nuestro niños terminarn la academia -hiashi:mikoto cada dia mas linda me hacs acordar a la madre de mis hijas tu al igual que fugaku estuvieron el dia en la que ella partio de este mundo... -itachi:¿bueno i que estamos esperando para comer? -hanabi:papa y ¿hinata? -hiashi:eso estamos esperando tu hermana todavia no a bajado -sasuke:porque no baja tengo hambre -hanabi:yo me encargo HINATAAAAAAAAAA! BAJAA YA LLEGARON -sasuke:hacia falta que gritaras en mi oreja casi me dejas sordo en es momento hinata empeso a bajar de las ecaleras y fugaku dijo o hiashi tu hija es hermosa a cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves.. itachi estaba babaso con la boka avierta dejando caer su baba.. mikoto solo le dsia mientras bajaba hinata te ves ermosa .. sasuke al ver que todos miraban aia arriba y que itachi estaba en un mar de baba decidio levantar la cabeza y para su sorpresa vivi a hinata tan bella om nunka mas no da decir que sasuke se puso colorado y solo dijo sobre exaltado COMO ME ARREPIENTOOOO ESTA HERMOSA.. hinata se puso colrada como un tomate y todos quedaron impactados miranto al joven uchiha y hiashi solo dijo extrañado te arrepientes de que sasuke y mikoto sin saber le dijo que tu no te habias enterado sasuke y hinata salian ase 4mese cortaron0.. hiashi solo pego un grito diciendo H I N A T AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! hinata al escuchar se desmayo callendo en los brazos de sasuke que se puso al lado de eella despues de que bajo d la escala... -hiashi, hanabi,neji y fugaku: mikoto como es eso de que hin y sasu salian!!! mikoto: hombres no se daban cuenta por estaban siempre juntos sasuke siempre sintio algo por ella mi hijto capichoso me o dijo y cuando yego corriendo a kasa y me dijo mama mama mama con una carita de feliz cumpleaños salgo con hinata yo y itachi solo saviamos de su relacion en casa!! lo qu nuka sasuke me dijo es el por qu terminaron pero lo unico que se que desde que sasuke termino con ella esta muy serio lo escucho llorando en su habitacion tanbien lo e encontrado viendo dibujos y fotos donde esta el con ella... sasuke solo queria deaparecer mientras escuchaba con itachi a escondidas la conversasion de sus padres!!! -itachi:asi que estabas llorando por las noches por la hermosa hyuga hermanito -sasuke: callate akuerdae que por mas que dgas l que digas la que la provo fui yo y no tu perdedor -itachi: si y de gil la dejaste yo que vos no la hubiera dejado ir es un angel asta cuando duerme -sasuke: siyme arrepiento de aberle roto el corazo -itachi. baka yaro te mataria pero tngo fiaka.. ehy mira hinata se deperto hinata se empeso a mover y cuando vio que estaba entre los brazos de sasuke e itachi la miraba con una cara depervertido s ruborizo asiendo notar su verguenza y solo dijo saa.. sas.. sasuk.. sasuke-kun -sasuke:tonta te uorizaste pero te as ve mas bonita se olorsito rojito en tus mejillas.. sasuke baja la cabeza para darle tierno beso.. en eso ntran fgaku neji hiashi y mikoto Categoría:Fanfics